Oh Alice!
by Metronomeblue
Summary: When Sonia Heart, Jack's younger sis, takes a fall and gets some form of amnesia, Hatter, Alice, and Jack decide to see if she remembers anything... Curious how Alice keeps giggling, no? Hatter/Sonia Don't like, don't flame. I am not against A/H!


Kays, so this is obviously FlUFF-O-RAMA and a Romance fic too, but It's very much Humor as well... ?

Sonia was just getting out of the hospital after "The incident" with the pie and hatter's very large top hat. It was well known that she had received some form of amnesia, as Hatter had said that it wasn't he who had saved her, but she told everyone that she couldn't remember a thing.

"Hey Sonia." Alice and Jack walked up to Sonia, Hatter just behind them.

"Sonia? What's wrong with her? Hatter?" Jack tilted his head slightly, then turned to Hatter.

"Hey, what's wrong Sonia?" Hatter waved a hand in front of her face, but Sonia just kind of stood there.

"I was saved..." Sonia said dazedly and incredulously, "By a HATTER."

"Really? Is that why you're so dazed?" But Sonia still stood there, causing Alice to try again."Are you remembering?"

"By a HATTER." Sonia repeated as though mortified.

"Urgghhh! Come on Sonia! What is it you're remembering?" Alice was now quite annoyed.

"By a HATTER. I was saved BY A HATTER." Sonia turned to look at Hatter. "A Hatter. D'you hear me? A hatter."

"Ugh." Jack laughed, rubbing an eye, "This is going to take a while."

"I was saved by a man who wears HATS." Sonia repeated, pointing lazily at Hatter as in reference to hats.

"Um, is that, well, is that a bad thing?" Alice asked curiously.

"Hat-makers and hat wearers are cowards. I was saved by a coward. A HATTER." Sonia made a face. "And worst part of it is, I don't know who the hatter was." Alice, jack and Hatter all looked at each other oddly.[Think O_o"]

"Um, Sonia, how much of this do you remember?" Alice asked cautiously.

"I dunno, actually. I just sort of remember being saved then getting knocked out." Sonia said, shrugging easily.

"Hey, Alice, Jack. D'you two mind going up to the second floor for a minute? I think Alice left something behind." Hatter said casually, receiving a nod or two as Alice and her fiancee left.

"Hey, Hatter, do you happen to know anything about what happened? If you did you would tell me, right?" Sonia smiled sweetly at Hatter, causing him to do something he would never have done on anything but an impulse." I mean, it's not like you're an actual hatter, right?"

"Mmm... Maybe. Or maybe I'll wait for you to remember and just do this." And as he said this, Hatter leant down, pulled Sonia into his arms, and kissed her as forcefully as he dared. "And even if I was a hatter, I would have still kissed you any day. What really matters, if if you would still kiss me back."

"It was you Hatter... OH! I am going to kill y-" But her shout of revenge was stopped by yet another kiss, which she happily leaned into, revenge forgotten. "Hey." She asked quietly when they broke away.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really care if you're a Hatter."

"Really?" Hatter's face was filled with hope and love.

"Mmmm... Cause you're my hatter." She said, this time kissing him. And this time it was him kissing her back.

"I told you it would work." Alice smirked from outside the doorway.

"So you DID spike her drink! That's why she forgot! Oh, Alice!" Jack smiled at her.

"Mm-Hm. So, let's celebrate. How about a cafe trip?" Alice held up a small amount of money. "Oh no." She said rather happily, "It seems that we only have enough for one drink. We'll have to share." And so, Alice and Jack snuck away to celebrate, leaving the newly realized couple to catch up on the time they had wasted arguing.

Yup, you guessed it. Kissing. Only... Not the usual way.

Hospitals have exceedingly large couches don't they?

Just right for pillow-fighting forts.

THE END~!

BTW, Sonia is Jack's younger sister, who was hiding away when Alice first came. She''s like around 20 and she's got this unnatural hatophobia... She's an OC, and she's just as odd as me. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
